


as satan stands back

by orphan_account



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, BRING BACK SALLY FACE FICS, Bisexual Sal Fisher, Canon Era, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Men Crying, My First Work in This Fandom, he was dating ash but he’s still bi as hell, i love todd if you can’t tell, kinda????, larrys mentioned so u h, neil deserves better :(, p l e a s e, todd morrison doesn’t deserve this shit, yep it’s sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Todd reflects on what has happened, and what he has lost.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell & Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson & Todd Morrison, Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	as satan stands back

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYY THIS GAME NEEDS MORE FICS EVEN THO ITS KINDA OLD! i don’t give a shit if the fandom is dying i’ve loved this game since sixth fucking grade and i will never stop loving it

Todd Morrison didn’t know why, out of all the people on this fucking planet, this had to happen to him. Why was this town so strange? Whenever he was a child, he planned on becoming some sort of scientist, doing something that the world would be proud of.

Instead, he was crying his eyes out on his boyfriend’s bed.

Neil was dead. _Gone_. Not coming back. Neither were his parents, neither was Larry, neither was Sal, neither was anybody that he cared about. All he had was Ash. That was it.

His eyes still held a slight red tint from the hint of that monster that still sat in his soul. It made him want to claw his eyes out, get rid of himself before he could be taken over by that thing again.

Why? Just... **_why_**? Why did all of it have to go wrong? He just wanted to be happy. That’s all he wanted. He wanted Neil, wanted the man who could make him laugh on the darkest days back.

But, it didn’t work that way.

Ash’s arm had burn scars from where Sal’s power had been. She appreciated them, saying that it was “ _a small reminder that Sal was okay_.”

Todd didn’t have anything. Instead, he had woken up from being possessed, the first sight he saw being his boyfriend’s naked body hanging from a hook.

He could still see the entire sight. The way his mouth was open slightly, how they had chopped off some of his dreads, the dried blood everywhere across him. It was a disturbing image, something that he wished he could pretend wasn’t there.

But it was. And it always would be.

He wondered why the cult wanted to do this in the first place. Why would you want to cause so much destruction? From what he’d heard, a small part of the world had been infected by the cult. Luckily, Sal was taking care of that from the strange afterlife he resided in.

He would never understand the reasoning behind it. What kind of psychopath would want to do that? It’s disgusting.

Todd wiped tears from his eyes, sitting up again on his bed and attempting to steady his breathing. It was 5 AM, he needed to sleep.

As the ginger slowly closed his eyes, a ghost, invisible to the human in front of him, gave a smile, his dreads hanging in front of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments


End file.
